Todo x todo
by Marya-H-T
Summary: Takao siempre le gana a Kai, Kai se harta y entran en un juego de realidad virtual....humor y mas humor
1. Default Chapter

Hi n.n

u.ú A que viniste?

Hola algunos ya me conocen soy Marya-H-T, hermana de Kaira-kino-hiwatari, y vengo con un nuevo fic, de humor/accion/aventura n.n

Oó? Que planeas?

Muy bien Kai da el disclamer n.n

u.ú...Beyblade no le pertenece si no todo el anime seria cursi, habria Yaoi, yo seria el protagonista y mi novio seria Ray -.-

MUY BIEN LES ADVIERTO NO HAY YAOI NI YURI, TAMPOCO ROMANCE...SOLO MIS IDIOTECES XP

N/A: Los personajes son como en Beyblade GRevolution

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u **Introducción...cap. 1 **u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

En un lindo dia n.n (Kai: Llovia y llovia 9.9-Callate XO), ejem como iba diciendo, en un lindo Dia, 2 grandes amigos...(Kai: Ajá) estaban jugando en una Maqunita de baile...al fin parecia que Kai ganaria sobre Takao...si, ya casi, si al fin Kai g...

SI VOLVI A GANAR nOn

TAKAO YA DEJAME GANAR TTOTT

n.nU como decia, Kai habia perdido ante Takao (N/A: Por 5ª vez)...

Kai calmate...vamos tal vez hoy no es tu dia...n.nU

TTTT Nunca es mi dia...siempre me gana-señala a Takao-NO SE VALE TTOTT

u.uU Que quieres que haga?...:D Naci perfecto

Podrias dejar a Kai ganarte aunque sea una vez u.u´-dice Ray

De repente mientras Kai se lamentaba (A Takao XP), un joven paso promocionando un nuevo videojuego de realidad virtual

VENGAN, VENGAN PRUEBEN EL NUEVO VIDEOJUEGO DE REALIDAD VIRTUAL... "THE LIVE OF THE METAL III" VENGAN PERFECTO PARA DOS JUGADORES, GRANDES GRAFICAS, EL MAS HABIL E INTELIGENTE GANA nOn

o.o... "el mas habil e inteligente gana?...:D Takao no me vencera" VAMOS TAKAO-toma a Takao de la playera y se lo lleva para el juego

O.O en serio lo quieren probar?...quieren arriesgar su vid...eh, su amistad?

u.u No importa donde sea Kai, yo te ganare

Ambos entran al videojuego y del otro lado...

**Nivel 1, Reto 1-**

Salen a un bosque hermoso...su ropa cambio...ahora Kai traia un traje tipo de arquero, un arco y flechas y en su espalda una espada...el traje lo tenia tan pegado que daba a denotar su gran musculatura...(Kai:n/n no es para tanto-Si lo es), mientras que la bola...eh que diga Takao, traia un traje de principe, en su cintura habia una espada con mango de oro (Osea un mango incomible n.n Kai:Eres una idiota u.u el mango es por donde se agarra la espada) Y la funda de plata...

u.ú Exigo un traje igual a el

n.n A mi si me quieren...

(Lo que pasa es que...el fic trata de humillar a Kai...no de ponerlo como es)

MIRA KAI-señala un arbol-UNA ARDILLA n.n

Después de entre la sombras sale una pantalla gigante...

Oó? Nos pasaran una película?-pregunta Takao

n,n Que sea tres x-le cae un arbol-X.x auch

pantallita—"Bienvenidos a este juego...aqui el objetivo es...rescatar a una hermosa princesa...de un horrible castillo..."

Kai saca su espada—nOn YO LA SALVARE...Takao quedate aquí...no tardo

u.uU y dicen que el presumido soy yo...

"Eh aquí una imagen de ese horripilante y terrible lugar:-sale la imagen de un palacio enorme y blanco, con campos verdes y extensos y animalitos jugando y brincando (n.n Kai: Asi no arriesgo mi vida n.n)

n.n... "lindo lugar"

;-;...yo queria un reto...me ganara Takao TT

"UPS...esta es la buena...:-Muestra una imagen de un volcan ardiendo en lava, el castillo es de estilo al de Drácula, y solo hay una cuerda para pasar al otro lado...hay dragones y caen rayos y truenos...-que les parece?"

Takao...te cedo el honor de ir n.nU

u.u Dinos todo lo que tengas que decir...

Mejor dime...la chava esa princesa esta guapa, como se llama?

"No les dire...a menos que maten a ese MAMUT"-la pantallita desaparece

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ CONTINUARA..._

Perdon por hacerlo tan corto...pero necesito personajes:

3 DONCELLAS que ayudaran a los chicos a llegar con la princesa

4 SECUACES que intentaran matar a los chicos

2 GUERREROS que pelearan contra ellos osea los chicos

El malvado que secuestro a la princesa...puede ser una mujer tambien pero le advierto que no se que le pasara

El padre de Takao...(en el videojuego)

Una hermana de Kai (en el videojuego)

Una hada que los acompañara

Y LA PRINCESA...EL PRIMER REWIEW QUE LLEGUE Y PIDA SER LA PRINCESA Y DE SUS DATOS COMPLETOS GANA

Los datos que pido son:

Nombre-

Edad-

Habilidades-

Bestia Bit-(si seran usadas)

QUIEN QUIEREN SER-

Quien te gusta?-

Saldran mas personajes de Beyblade no se preocupen...ahora dejen sus rewiews BYE n.n


	2. Reto 2 y Yaoi

Vuelvo el día del estreno de HI-HI PUFFY AMI YUMI n.n

Ni a quien le importe...ahora contesta los rewiews o lo haré yo

Aich eres un amargado Kai de todos modos los iba a contestar:

**the goddess of time motoko:** o.o…este los que salen en tu firma son tus esposos o que?

Bueno si...ahorita diré como quedaron y espero que con los datos que me diste pueda darme una idea de ti

ODIO QUE ME DIGAN CUANTO ME QUIEREN

Por que? O.ó?

Me dan a entender lo guapo que soy :D

A no sea payaso-le doy con un mazo

**Hikari Mitsune Kawatari: **Bueno...que bien que te de risa...y otra secuaz...Kai esta terminando de acomodar las cosas...pero creo que quedas...ya veré

**Narue: **Niña por que no te nos unes pero que bueno que te guste mi fic nn ojala te inscribas

**Milagros: **Te faltaron datos pero veré que hacer nn ojala me des lo que te faltan

**Lady Maxwell Debbye DD:** o.o Bueno...veré que hacer por ti...y no mas que yo...no creo, pero ya veré...y...Brooklin...pues...mejor lo descubres tu sola

**kaira-kino-hiwatari:** Te pondré de lo que se me atonje hermana de pacotilla y TE ODIO, solo por ser mi hermana y vivir bajo mi mismo techo te odio...y te desprecio pero nn te torturare XD

**Kairi Hiwatari Kon:** Okis amiga Kairi…mmm, veré que hago por que la elección va estar difícil pero BUENOOOOOOOO

**Asuka Yuy:** Gracias por tu tip Asuka...y pues por tu elección diría que...me VAN A FALTAR PERSONAJES...por que me sobran aspirantes uu

**Kayle Hiwatari-83:** Eres el segundo...que desgraciadamente pide la princesa...pero haré lo que pueda por ti XP

Ahora...Los personajes quedaron hasta ahora así:

Doncellas: (Disponibles)

**Alexia KRL**-Eres una doncella...la mejor amiga de la princesa y su salvadora junto con Kai

nn Te recomendo mi sis Kaira

SECUACES

**the goddess of time motoko**-ERES LA MERA, MERA…la líder de los secuaces

**Hikari Mitsune Kawatari**-Felicidades eres la sargento de los secuaces

**Lady Maxwell Debbye DD**-Eres la comandante...y planearas junto con motoko como matar a Kai y Takao

**Asuka Yuy**-Eres la espia...te encargaras de vigilar la posición de los protagonistas nn

GUERREROS

Quedan libres los puestos para el que quiera

EL MALVADO

**Kaira Kinomiya Hiwatari**-MI HERMANA SERA LA MALVADA...LA INOMBRABLE

PADRE DE TAKAO

Libre...puede ser una mujer también...de todos modos molestara a Takao

HERMANAS DE KAI

Las vacantes eran dos pero una ya estaba reservada:

**Kairi Hiwatari Kon**-Hermana Mayor de Kai

**Milagros**-Orgullosa hermana menor de Kai

HADA

Queda la vacante de ser un hada

PRINCESA-** Kayle Hiwatari-83**-Orgullosa princesa Kayle nn

Ahora si al fic

**Reto 2...llegar vivos uu**

"les diré si...MATAN A ESE MAMUT"-zas la pantallita se va

Cual mamut?

Kai...creo que ese Mamut—señala a un mamut detrás de ellos

O.O como lo matamos?

TT NO se...TU ERES EL LISTO IDIOTA

Ehhh...—ve el mamut y se le ocurre algo—Tyson...sube a su cabeza mientras yo lo distraigo

QUE?...o.o, entendí...—Kai lanza una flecha con una cuerda pero falla (--TT toy muerto)—No...me lleva...POR QUE DEJE LAS CLASES DE TIRO CON ARCO?

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n Flash Back u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

JOVEN KAI HIWATARI XO

(u).ú Si?

ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE ME LANZA UNA FLECHA

ôoó NO ES MI CULPA USTED ES UN PESIMO INSTRUCTOR

Pues...lo admitiré si logra darle...a ese blanco—señala un blanco en una colina--:D Que dice?

o.o...-.-...Ta bien...—A punta...—Maldita flecha mas te vale que caigas—Reza un padre nuestro y dispara—o.o...—se va—O.O—SE VA—OoO ohhhh—SE...va a una ventana de la casa—o.o...—le da el arco y la flecha al maestro—DESPEDIDO XO

Joven Hiwatari...no me despida...—no se retracta—YA VERA ALGUN DIA SE ARREPENTIRA DE LO QUE ME HIZO...ALGUN DIA HA DE NECESECITAR DE MIS CLASES

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u END FLASH BACK n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

XO Maldito instructor...me hecho la maldición...—El Mamut le da un trompazo mandándolo a volar

KAI...OoO...—Takao esta agarrado del rabo del animal intentando subir...el animal se da cuenta y se mueve bruscamente intentando safarlo—AHHHHHH XO

...o.-...o.o...O.O...TAKAO...—saca otra flecha—ô.ô...es mi ultima oportunidad...—Cierra fuertemente los ojos y dispara atinando a un árbol—Lo logre :D

Kai se lanza utilizando la cuerda que ato a la flecha balanceándose cayendo en la cabeza del animal y con su espada ZAS¡ logro matar al animal cayendo sobre Takao XP

o...auch...X.x

n.n Hola Taka..o.o...TAKAO NO TE MUERAS TT

X.x...

TT...YO...YO TE...YO TE QUIERO MATAR (XP) BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA

XO RAYOS, Hoy en día nadie se puede desmayar sin que hagan una fiesta

Takao ;-;...XO PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDO SE SUPONE QUE TU MATARAS AL ANIMAL Y EN EL PROCESO TE MURIERAS...pero funciono bien...yo salve el día...como siempre :D

msmnsnjsnsknjsdsjjjdsjdjsdjknsjnd(TRADUCCION—Te odio y te desprecio maldita rata que si no fuera por mi ni al campeonato hubieras llegado pedazo de...censurado n.n)

u.ú Ya no importa...ahora que hacemos con este...elefante prehistórico?

vuelve la pantallita—"n.n Me alegra que lo lograsen pequeños...ahora deben llevarlo a la aldea que esta siguiendo este sendero...ahí sus preguntas...serán resueltas...pero antes sus nombres...y les diré sus habilidades...tu...eres el príncipe Takao...hijo de un gran y bondadoso rey que a jurado rescatar a la princesa Kayle n.n"

n.n Así me gusta

GRRRRRRRR

"Y tu joven guerrero—Kai voltea para todos lados después se señala a si mismo—Si tu, eres el caballero legendario...(N/A:D Caballero legendario...el titulo me gusta)tu deber es rescatar a la princesa y...después si es que llegas vivo descubrirás por que debes rescatarla...ahora ustedes deben destruir a la malvada, enojona y ulramegaarchirequerecontra señora del mal...KAIRA—Caen truenos y rayos—o.o?...eh si bueno n.nU les deseo suerte...y en cuanto a sus habilidades usen esas cosas que tienen el una bolsa"—vuelve a retirarse

Kai y Takao sacan de su bolsa dos rocas...una con forma de dragón y la otra con la forma de un fénix...

DRANZER?

DRAGOON?

los dos—COMO LLEGARON AQUÍ?...—escuchan una risa malvada—QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?

JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA...SOY LA MALVADA SEÑORA DEL MAL...KAIRA XO

NO TE DEJARE QUEDARTE CON LA...espero hermosa...PRINCESA KAYLE

Y quien me detendrá..tu?...rayadito?

OYE...EL UNICO QUE LE PUEDE DECIR RAYADITO A KAI SOY YO BRUJA

Pro eso te quiero Takao

No te preocupes príncipe...a ti no te haré nada...PAPUCHO

o.o?

n/n Me avergüenza

PERO A TI RAYADITO...YA VERAS LO QUE TE SUCEDERA...AHORA LOS DESTRUIRE...JUNTO CON TODOS TUS DEMAS AMIGOS QUE...gracias a mi n.- ESTAN AQUÍ Y NOS LOS DEJARE IR...A MENOS QUE ME DERROTEN AJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAA—desaparece tras una cortina de humo

Nuestros amigos...

Takao...y si...o.o

Que?..O.O

RAY, MAX Y KENNY DEBEN ESTAR AQUÍ...

Esos son todos nuestros amigos n.n

Takao...todos TUS amigos...por default son mis amigos

BEGA?...O.ó?...O.O O MI DIOS...TODOS LOS BLADE LUCHADORES A LOS QUE HEMOS ENFRENTADO...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A BROOKLIN NO

Kai...recuerdas que hiciste las pases con el pequeño Brooklin hace un mes?

O.ó? YO?...mmm?

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n Flash Back u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

No y no...A Brooklin no le perdonare lo que me hizo

Kai...perdóname...además mira...si hacemos las pases todos te querrán por sensible y compasivo capaz de perdonar n.n

Tu crees?...Bueno amigos Brooklin n.n

Amigos...—al darle la mano a Kai lo voltea y lo tira...—Seremos los mejores amigos JAJAJAJAJAJA :D

X.x...estoy frito TT

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u End Flash Back n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

u.u Si ya me acorde...pero...si me muero en el intento...dile a Ray algo u/u

Mejor dile tu...además de segurito anda por—le cae una flecha en su capa—AHHHHHH

n.nU Ups lo siento Takao

o.o?...RAY?

n/n Hola Kai

n/n Como estas chico?

Alguien se acuerda de mi?

Ni quien quiera...ahora Ray como fregados llegaste aquí?...o.o...mejor dicho, estas bien, no te lastimaste?...si alguien te hizo algo lo mato dime no te duele nada?

n/n "que lindo se preocupa de mi" No me paso nada..ahora los llevare con los demás

Asi se encaminaron a la aldea donde sus aventuras comenzarian pero no se habian percatado de que...alguien los veia

jejeje...ahora le llevare esto a la jefa...uyyyy de seguro me premiara MUAHJAJAJAJAJA

Pero por ahora esta historia...**_continuara..._**

Listo nn

n/n Ray-kun...oye...traelo no?

Para que me hagan un Lemon en vivo...NO

TT MALA

Dejen rewiews e inscribanse...no los defraudare...

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe...**_

(No se olviden de ver próximamente mi fic... "Luz celestial")


End file.
